unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Unison Attack
__TOC__ Overview When you or an ally member activates their Unison, a Unison Chance will occur. During a Unison Chance, all allies with a completely filled Unison gauge can tap the UNISON button on the bottom of the screen to join the Unison. After tapping the UNISON button, simply choose one of your equipped Monsters to join the Unison. Each monster does a different ability when called for a Unison Attack; in order to find information on this, view the description of the Monster by hold-pressing the icon of the monster and reading the description on the Skills tab Great Spirits When there are more than one of the same element monster used in a Unison Attack, a Great Spirit will be summoned to aid the team, which may help in being the deciding factor to many battles. Each Great Spirit performs a different action, with 6 Great Spirits in total. By increasing the number of matching element monsters in a Unison Attack, you also increase the power of the Great Spirit when they come to assist in battle, with 2 of the same element being the weakest form and all 5 monsters being the same element giving the Great Spirit its maximum potential. The Great Fire Spirit: Ignis Raja The Great Fire Spirit, Ignis Raja, appears when at least 2 fire-element monsters are summoned during a Unison Attack. His Unison Attack is Apocalypse, a powerful physical fire-based attack. Apocalypse factors in DEF during damage calculation. The damage this spell deals increases depending on the Unison Level. When used as a Support, Ignis Raja grant all allies Physical Damage Up for a short period of time. This allows for Ignis Raja to be a great way to quickly deal with low DEF targets while also giving your team increased damage when used as a support spirit. This is a good move to use when your team has a lot of high physical damage dealers on the composition, especially lancers. The Great Water Spirit: Undine The Great Water Spirit, Undine, appears when at least 2 water-element monsters are summoned during a Unison Attack. Her Unison Attack is Deep Tempest, a strong slicing jet of water that strikes all enemies for water-attributed damage. Deep Tempest factors in DEF during damage calculation. In addition to this effect, Deep Tempest will also apply a stack of Recovery status on all allies. The damage this spell deals increases depending on the Unison Level. When used as a Support, Undine will only grant allies Recovery. This allows for Undine to be a good Great Spirit to call when your allies are taking a lot of heat. The heal over time effect from Recovery will allow your allies to last through a few more hits while also bursting the enemy team with damage. When facing teams with low DEF, it is imperative to strike them where it hurts to turn the tides. The Great Wind Spirit: Veluda The Great Wind Spirit, Veluda, appears when at least 2 wind-element monsters are summoned during a Unison Attack. Her Unison Attack is Heavenly Storm, a powerful wind-based attack that strikes all enemies with a flurrying tornado, dealing massive wind-attributed damage. Heavenly Storm's damage is mitigated by both DEF and MDEF stats, as it is a little bit of both in damage calculation. In addition to this, Heavenly Storm empowers all allies, granting stacks of both Physical Attack Up and Magic Attack Up. The damage this spell deals increases depending on the Unison Level. When used as a Support, Veluda will only grant allies Physical Attack Up and Magic Attack Up. Veluda is extremely powerful for granting an edge for your team by greatly increasing the team's damage output potential. While her damage is likely to be the lowest due to the mitigation through all forms of defense, the buff granted to allies may more than offset this drawback. Use this in a team that may compose of multiple archers or an even amount of both types of damage. The Great Light Spirit: Ahura Mazda The Great Light Spirit, Ahura Mazda, appears when at least 2 light-element monsters are summoned during a Unison Attack. His Unison attack is Sacred Ray, a huge light-attributed magical attack that obliterates all enemies in multiple beams of light. This damage is considered magical and is thus affected only by the MDEF stat of enemies in damage calculation. The damage this spell deals increases depending on the Unison Level. When used as a Support, Ahura Mazda empowers all allies with stacks of Magic Attack Up. Ahura Mazda should be favoured in more magic damaged based team compositions, as he deals large damage to enemies while also greatly increasing the damage output of all magical damage classes if used as a support spirit. The Great Dark Spirit: Izanami The Great Dark Spirit, Izanami, appears when at least 2 dark-element monsters are summoned during a Unison Attack. Her Unison Attack is Hellcaller, a horrific spawn of darkness that grabs and crushes all enemies to deal massive dark-attributed damage. Hellcaller is only affected by MDEF and works as a magical damage spell. The damage this spell deals increases depending on the Unison Level. When used as a Support, Izanami applies a stack of every negative status effect on all enemies. Izanami is powerful in facing very defensive teams, as her support effect tears apart the defenses and attacks of all enemies and whittles them down to size. Used as the main spirit, Izanami's damage is unmatched against low MDEF enemies. The Great Spirit of Time: Kronos ' '''The Great Spirit of Time, Kronos, appears when at least 2 non-element monsters are summoned during a Unison Attack. Her Unison Attack is Haste, which speeds up time for all allied members, increasing both Cost Recovery rates and Unison Gauge charging speed for a set period of time. The recovery rate increases depending on the Unison Level. Kronos is the only Great Spirit which does not damage enemies (unless used in Genesis). If used as a Support, Kronos will only boost the Unison Gauge for all allies, allowing them to start their gauge at a higher level than 0% after the Unison Attack is over. Kronos is arguably one of the most versatile spirits to summon. While there is no damage output directly caused by Kronos, increasing cost recovery rates for all allies overall will allow all allies to attack much more frequently and also charge up their unison for another attack much quicker than the enemy team can. A great way to use this would be to activate Haste right before a Crystal Assault phase in Guild vs. Guild to maximize potential damage on the crystal without risking starting the next phase with no cost to use. 'Great Spirit Summon Summary Genesis While a majority of one element will cause that Great Spirit to deliver their special ability, another effect, known as Genesis occurs when two elements are tied (two of each element). This performs two Level 1 powered strikes to all enemies. Each of these strikes will possess the elemental power of their respective Great Spirit. For instance, if there are 2 wind-element monsters and 2 light-element monsters, Genesis will deal wind and light element damage to every enemy. Genesis sacrifices all effects of each spirit except for the damage portion, meaning the Great Wind Spirit Veluda will not provide a Physical Damage Up and Magic Damage Up effect for the team and even the Neutral Great Spirit, Kronos, will simply deal non-element damage instead of providing Haste for allies. Support Unison Attacks If there are three monsters of one element and two of another, then the main element Unison Attack will be unleashed with the other element instead summoning the Great Spirit's Support ability. Each Great Spirit performs a unique support ability if used in this way. A Great Spirit summoned as a Support will not have any visual appearance in the Unison Attack. Information on Great Spirits and their Support Effects can be found here. Elemental Battle (Colosseum & GvG) Elemental Battle occurs in Colosseum and GvG when both sides of the fight activated Unison Attack. Winning Elemental Battle is one of the decisive factors in securing victory. The total stats of monsters participating in Unison Attack will be used to determine the side who get to unleash their Unison Attack first. Because defeated players cannot join Unison Attack, it is crucial to win the Elemental Battle and take down your opponents first. A draw will happen when the total stats of both sides are equal and no Unison Attack will go off (the unison gauge of both parties will still be consumed). When two or more monsters have the same element, they will reduce the stats of any opposing monster who have that element as their weakness. The reduction amount will increase with the number of same element monster in Elemental Battle. * Light is strong against Dark and Dark is strong against Light. * Fire is strong against Wind. Wind is strong against Water. Water is strong against Fire. * All elements are strong against Neutral. Tips * Because of being formed due to confusion over which elements to use in a battle, Genesis is infamously labeled as the "worst" possible Unison Attack amongst a majority of players, due to canceling out benefits that could have been gained from specific elements. * It is wise to bring a non-elemental monster with you at all costs, especially during end-game dungeons and event dungeons. If you don't have one, go to Friend Spawn and summon until you get one. They do not require a lot of cost and you can help summon Kronos. * Each Unison has its own effects, communicate with your allies to determine the best course of action! * A Monster's stats can affect the damage of Great Spirit summons (excluding Kronos because she doesn't deal damage) Higher stats result in more powerful attacks; remember to augment and level your monsters! They are just as important as any other equipment. * The game clock keeps on running during a unison attack animation. This means cost regenerates, poison deals damage, and recovery will keep on healing. Consider using unison animations to your advantage knowing this. Category:Basics